A slide-type mobile terminal apparatus as described in patent document 1 is available as a mobile terminal apparatus having a cabinet that can be opened and closed. The slide-type mobile terminal apparatus includes two cabinets and can expand and contract as one cabinet slides and moves relative to the other. When the slide-type mobile terminal apparatus is carried, it is placed in a state in which the cabinets are contracted (closed state) for easy carrying of the mobile terminal apparatus; at the telephone conversation time, the mobile terminal apparatus is used in a state in which the cabinets are expanded (open state) for easy telephone conversation.
To actually use the slide-type mobile terminal apparatus, the following disadvantage may occur: When one cabinet is slid relative to the other, the cabinets come in contact with each other on the slide face and a contact sound may occur. If the contact sound is picked up by a microphone and is output from a loudspeaker of the mobile terminal apparatus or a contact sound produced during the telephone conversation is transmitted to the intended party and is output from a loudspeaker of the communication machine of the intended party, the contact sound can be offensive to the user of the mobile terminal apparatus and the intended party; this situation is undesirable.
Patent document 1: JP-A-11-331332.